


Feels Like Home

by Alina0



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nyactis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina0/pseuds/Alina0
Summary: Prompto's life would've been a lot better if he hadn't developed massive crushes on his three best friends at the same time. Finding a stray black cat by his door isn't helping him, either. Nor when the crown Prince of Lucis suddenly goes missing. The good thing is that his cat—Nyactis—is horrified, too.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the mistakes, not beta'd :)  
> Nyactis is just too cute to be true. I love him <3

Prompto had had one friend since high school. That friend happened to be the only Prince of Lucis. He was the best friend he could ever ask for. He never succeeded in finding anybody else. Others would always tell him that his insecurity and self-consciousness affected that ability. Prompto didn’t deplore, as long as his best friend—Noctis—was there for him.

Noctis wasn’t like anyone else he’d ever met in his life. He loved Prompto way differently, including from his parents. _Primarily from his parents_ , they were never there for their son to support and aid him. Over time, that wasn’t a problem either. Prompto learned how to take care of himself without his heedless parents, who left him behind.

When Prompto felt insecure about himself, Noctis was there to tell him how amazing he was. When he raced to school all hungry because he didn’t have time to buy himself food, Noctis would give him all his breakfast without complaining. And Prompto? Receiving those love and care from the Prince was quite challenging. He easily adapted to it, though. Since then, he was way healthier and happier than he could ever be.

Noctis was one of the most handsome boys he’d ever seen (the other gorgeous guys were his royal retainers: Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia). If somebody had given Prompto a chance to pick between those three, he unquestionably couldn’t decide. They were all unique in their own way. Noctis’s kind and understanding personality. Ignis’s extreme care, being smart, and ideally built body. Gladio’s tender hugs and massive muscles (minus their face attractiveness that Prompto could chat about them forever). They were his total taste in men divided into three persons.

He spent the most time with Noctis out of the three, but that fact changed once they finished high school. Prompto began his training, preparing to join the Crownsguard. He could see Ignis and Gladio all day. He had exclusive training with the Shield himself. Everything was going excellently and organized.

Developing massive crushes on all three of his friends wasn’t a part of his plan, though. That was when Prompto knew he was screwed. He should’ve known it was coming. Getting little to no attention in childhood made him get too attached to the people who showed him the most little amount of love. Now spending time with them every day was something Prompto wanted to avoid, but he couldn’t. 

Those guys were... well, the prettiest. Prompto was just a simple commoner with no talent but handling some gun. He could never have a chance with either of them. That was the most unlikely and pointless fantasy Prompto had ever had. He sometimes questioned why he was even there in the first place. Those were dangerous thoughts, though. Avoiding them was the best decision. 

Maybe it was his problem. He shouldn’t have fallen in love with any member of the royal family, let alone three at the same time. Gods, Prompto was so needy, wasn’t he? He was sitting there, thinking how gorgeous his friends were while they probably didn’t give a fuck about him.

“Hello there, Prompto.” The familiar voice stirred him out of his thoughts with a low yelp. He jerked his head up, and his gaze met those gorgeous emerald eyes—Ignis’s beautiful and unique eyes. Gods, had he ever not thought about how would it be like to kiss the Advisor? Because now he certainly was.

“Oh! Hey, Iggy! Um, whatcha doing?” he squeaked, his voice betraying him by coming out with a crack. Ignis always managed to remain calm and relaxed, while Prompto couldn’t even form a sentence without messing up.

To his surprise, Ignis simply offered him a warm smile with no hint of hostility. “I am doing just fine. Actually, I’m here to say congratulations. You did amazingly well today. Gladiolus is impressed with your skills, too,” said Ignis, setting a hand over Prompto’s shoulder that made him shiver. “I – I got you something. I thought you’d like a gift after what you did, and... seeing you happy makes me quite joyful as well.”

Prompto couldn’t believe his ears until the other man dragged out a box of chocolate—precisely the ones he complained about how he couldn’t afford them last week. It even had a simple but pretty rose beside it. His jaw went slack, and his eyes were growing three times bigger than their previous size. “...a rose, too? Gods, Iggy, you’re perfect.”

He didn’t mean to say that aloud. It was probably a weird thing to say. Making Ignis uncomfortable in such a situation was the last thing he wanted.

Instead, the Advisor chuckled at his words and lifted his other hand to give him the rose. “Well, erm, the florist encouraged me to buy the red one. I don’t know the meaning, but I thought you deserve something lovely.”

The only thing that Prompto’s brain could come up with was the meaning of red rose. Heck, he knew nothing about flowers but his mother’s memories previously telling him about roses flooded back. Unmistakable expression of love. Longing, desire, respect, admiration, and devotion. Either Ignis was somehow so oblivious (which was questionable), or he didn’t mean anything particular – just the color.

Prompto hardly managed to grab the most beautiful gifts he’d ever received. “You’re so kind, Iggy. Nobody gives me gifts like this. I can’t thank you enough for not forgetting me!”

“Of course. How could I ever forget you?” Ignis gave him a coy and wry smile, and he outright melted. At that point, Prompto no longer knew whether the Advisor was flirting with him. “Oh. By the way, have you seen Noctis? He should’ve been around, but I couldn’t find him anywhere.”

Prompto shook his head, clearing his throat. “No? He was there about an hour ago. Maybe he went for a walk. I gotta go home now, but I’ll let you know if he messaged me or anything!”

“Thank you, darling.”

 _Darling_. How did Prompto get that lucky? Getting called by those nicknames with that accent was probably every Lucian citizen’s dream. It was difficult for him to be sure all of those were real and not just some fairytale dreams. 

“See you, Iggy,” Prompto replied. As he inched backward to leave, he turned and said, “If you found out where Noct is, let me know, okay? He’s my friend. I get super worried about him.”

Ignis’s attempt at flirting with him and his words were on Prompto’s mind for the whole ride. It was like his dreams were coming true, except they weren’t. If anything, they left him questioning the entire concept of their ‘relationship’. Of course, friends sometimes gave each other gifts and roses to express their love. Still, Prompto hoped the intent behind it was something different.

Prompto didn’t notice when he arrived. He exited the taxi after he paid the cash. There was a two-minute walk to his house across the street (since he would get out sooner for extra calorie burning and thinking about stuff). He had zoned out, not giving a single care about the world around. That was until he stumbled across a fluffy, black cat sitting next to his door.

“Aww! Hey, buddy!” he nearly squealed with happiness, resisting the urge to pet and squeeze the adorable cat randomly resting by his door.

The cat looked up at him with its stormy blue eyes and mewed. A part of Prompto had expected it to run away since he was too loud, but that didn’t happen. The cat certainly did remind him of someone dear to him— _Noctis_. Even the fur behind its hair was spiked up just like the Prince, and Prompto found that quite hilarious. 

He couldn’t handle the amount of cuteness. 

“Oh my gods! You are so adorable! Are you hungry, little guy? I can help ya with that!”

The cat gawked at him with huge pupils, moving forward to rub itself against Prompto’s legs with a purr. Oh gods, he would take it home and take care of it forever if he could afford the supplies. 

“Aren’t you the cutest kitty ever?”

The cat looked grown enough to be an adult, but it was still so small and adorable. If it hadn’t run away the second after, Prompto would’ve spent hours petting the cat and showing it some love. But that was better off for both of them.

Prompto let out a sigh of relief, unlocking his door to carry on life.

\---

“We found Noct ten minutes after—in his room. Weird, ’cause I’m sure I checked it out and didn’t find him,” Gladio informed him the day after when their training finished. 

“Really?” Prompto tossed a brow up. Although that didn’t sound shocking at all, he wondered how somebody like Gladio—or Ignis, _gods_ —missed that one thing for the first time in their life. “Well, no surprises there! He’s always either asleep or playing video games. He loves his bed. If I had that king-sized bed with multiple pillows and cozy mattresses, I would’ve loved it. Ha.”

Gladio smirked, settling a hand over his shoulder to pat him. “You always talk this much? It’s adorable.”

He ducked his head, pink tinging his cheeks. “Huh? Me? Wow, um, geez. That’s one hell of a compliment from you, big guy.”

“Just telling the truth.” There was a pause. He could hear the delicate smile in Gladio’s tone and his way of breathing. It was just too obvious. The Shield broke the overwhelming silence before he could bit his tongue: “You like Iggy?”

“Excuse me?” Prompto nearly choked on his saliva as he gulped it thickly. Holy shit. Was it that obvious? Was that the end of the line? Gladio was going to tell the Advisor, and they were going to execute—

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna answer that or feel uncomfortable. I was just wondering. You two seem to get along pretty well. Well, Ignis... he’s always talking about ya,” Gladio cut in with a reassuring tone.

Prompto let out a deep breath. It was like they gifted him oxygen all over again. 

“No! I was just surprised that you said that! Well, yeah, he’s Iggy. He’s a good friend. I’m sure everyone likes his kind and bright personality, don’t you think?”

“Yeah. He’s a good friend,” the Shield said, emphasizing the word ‘friend’ “Let’s hang out a bit more. I enjoy spending time with you. You’re fun to be around with, little guy.”

Clearing his throat, Prompto tried to say with a cool tone, “That’s an honor!”

\---

The next day, Prompto had finished his morning run as he heard a desperate meow from across the street. He followed the sound until he approached his own house. The source of the small adorable noises was lying down lazily next to his door—the same fluffy cat Prompto saw the day before. Its mouth opened, and a yawn slipped out. He found that the cutest thing he’d ever seen in months.

The cat’s blue eyes met his, and it sprinted toward him with a low mew. Something felt off. The sound the small pet was making wasn’t normal to him, it occurred to Prompto. It was presumably hungry—starving, even. And it looked like he was lost. Gods, it was heartbreaking that such a lovely cat was quite lonely and nobody volunteered to help.

“Hello there, buddy!” he crooned, kneeling on the ground to carefully rub the cat’s back. “Aww, are you hungry? I bet you must be! Do you want me to help you?”

It mewed in response and ran to his front door. Chuckling, Prompto hurried ahead to unlock the door and enter his house. He kicked his shoes off and shut the door behind him. The cat was exploring his entire house with curiosity. 

Prompto didn’t have any cat foods in his house, but he managed to cook a small piece of chicken for his new friend since he’d read an article that cats could eat that, too. He transferred the meal to a plate and put spinach next to it just to spice it up. Pouring water into a tiny bowl, he wandered outside of the kitchen. He called the cat (surely he couldn’t call it ‘the cat’ forever. It needed a name even if temporarily). 

He settled on the couch next to the most adorable and fluffy cat ever, bringing the chocolate cookie to his mouth. “Do you have a name, buddy? Or are you a stray cat?”

It shook his head as if it could understand what Prompto said.

“Alright! Let’s give you a name. Um, well, first, we need to make sure of your gender,” said Prompto with awkward laughter. The cat jerked up with panic and mewed at him. “Okay, okay! Let’s see. Are you a female?” The sound the cat made was filled with disapproval. He already got his answer, even though communicating with a stray cat via human language seemed hilarious. “Got it. Well, I have a friend named Noctis. He loves cats and sleeping, too! Maybe I could call you Nyactis?”

The sound the cat—Nyactis—made reassured Prompto that he was okay with being called after his best friend’s name. He slowly took the last tiny bite of the chicken, rolling over on his back to show his inviting belly. Prompto, the emotional and tender-hearted boy he was, couldn’t handle the cuteness anymore and went ahead to rub that belly.

Prompto giggled. “Yesss.” The cat gave him a hiss and bounced up, showing him his sharp claws. “Okay. Alright. You don’t like belly rubs.” 

Nyactis made a noise. He chuckled. He was one of the cutest and most grumpy cats Prompto had ever seen. 

His phone buzzed across the table, and both their heads moved toward it. Prompto bent forward to grab it. Usually, Ignis or Gladio didn’t call him on the weekends unless something emergency had happened. The last time it occurred was when Noctis had returned quite late after his stay in Prompto’s house, finding out he had drifted away at his apartment. 

The contact that was currently calling him was Gladio. He felt a surge of panic racing through him by the thought that something frightful had happened. Prompto drew in a sharp breath and answered the call, petting Nyactis with his other hand in comfort.

“Hey?” he greeted. 

“Hey, Prom,” said Gladio, breathlessly as if he had climbed five floors of stairs. He shared a nervous glance with his cat. “Sorry for making it short, but have you seen Noctis? He’s been gone since morning. I searched the whole place. He’s nowhere.”

Prompto gulped. Noctis was gone that day, too, but he was found soon after they searched everywhere. Was it that emergency that they were letting him know? “Have you looked everywhere? We talked last night. He didn’t tell me he was going anywhere.”

“Shit,” the Shield hissed. There was a sound of something banging against an object—probably Gladio’s fist. “Something like this had never happened. We’re calling the guards and tracking down his phone.”

“Gladio, uh... is he okay? Will he be okay?” His heart was drumming in his chest. That wasn’t a good sign. Noctis had never left without informing anyone. What if he was in danger, and Prompto was just nonchalantly playing with a cat? “Please let me know. I’m so worried about him. Find him soon, alright?”

Gladio hummed. “I’ll try. Let us know if you found anything.”

“See you.” When Prompto hung up, a low meow slipped from Nyactis’s mouth, and he crawled toward the blond boy to settle in his lap. “Hey, buddy. Do you remember the friend I was talking about? They just told me he’s missing. He might be in danger. I don’t want to lose Noctis.”

The cat nuzzled against his legs. “ _Meow._ ”

“Do you think they’ll find him?”

“ _Meow!_ ” He yawned, showing off his sharp teeth and tiny tongue. When Prompto hoisted a hand to pat his back, his eyes had already fallen closed.

It was about half an hour later when Prompto woke to someone ringing his doorbell. Startling with a yelp, the cat bounced in his lap and held his tail high in the air. There was tapping—and then banging. Firm and hard bangings just like those Prompto had seen in the movies when the police—

“Is anybody home? It’s Gladiolus Amicita, the Shield to the Crown and memeber of Crownsgaurd. Please open up.”

Nyactis mewled with fear and bustled to the other side, lurking behind the couch. Grimacing, Prompto walked across the room to open his door for his friend, who had no idea he lived there. His eyes bored into the Shield’s. Gladio’s jaw nearly touched the ground.

“Prompto?” he said. “What’re you doing here?”

Funny. He wanted to ask the same thing. “What’re you doing here, big guy? This is my house. Did you find Noctis?”

“No, actually... we tracked down his phone, and it showed this street. We’re freaking out at this point. Ignis and other guards are checking from the other side but – nothing. It’s like he’s vanished off the face of Eos.”

He swallowed the thick lump that was forming in his throat. Something nudged his legs, and when he looked down, Nyactis was moving circles around him. “Oh gods. How can I help you? There has to be something, right? I can’t just sit back and watch my best friend missing!”

Gladio shared a glance with the cat and tossed a brow. “Yeah. He’s your best friend, so he’ll probably call you first. Don’t go anywhere. He knows your address.” He cleared his throat. He gestured to Nyactis with his thumb. “Didn’t know you own a cat.”

“Uh-huh! You didn’t know I live here either, right, big guy?”

“Right,” Gladio said and plastered a smile on his face. “I’ll call you once we have checked the whole district.”

His day couldn’t be even worse than it already was. At least he had his cat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, everyone! This was a really short fic but I really enjoyed writing it!

Nyactis... well, acted weird and too humanly for a cat. He comprehended every word Prompto said and would even nod as if it was normal. He ate everything but vegetables—just like Noctis—and listened to whatever Prompto would say. He also made noises whenever he was talking about the Prince, which was pretty exceptional to him.

He waited an hour—and then another. There was still no news of Noctis being found. Prompto realized how dangerous and horrifying their situation was. The person they were talking about was the Prince of Lucis, and he was _missing_. Even Nyactis was frightened, hopping up and down when he spoke of Gladio or Ignis.

Prompto nearly had a heart attack when his doorbell was rang again. He hopped on the balls of his feet. He sprinted to the door and opened it only to be greeted by Ignis’s horrified face and Gladio’s massive frown.

“Guys?” he mumbled.

“Do you accept visitors, Prompto?” Ignis asked instead, flashing a sad smile. He bobbed his head. They entered his house and removed their shoes. As Prompto locked the door and followed the other two inside his living room, Nyactis outright screamed. “Hello there, little one.”

Nyactis leaped onto his legs, hurrying toward Ignis to climb him and clinging to his trousers with his claws. 

Ignis leaned down to pick him up with a chuckle. “Aren’t you the most adorable cat?” He handed Noctis’s phone to Prompto. It was covered with dirt. Gods, his best friend was _so_ missed here. He wished Noctis was there so that they could pull him into the warmest and tightest hug. “We couldn’t find Noct. He’s nowhere to be found. If he didn’t contact us until tonight...”

Nyactis mewled loudly, cutting the Advisor off.

“What’s up with this guy?” asked Gladio, amused. Prompto didn’t know what was up with him, either. All he knew was that Nyactis wasn’t like any other cat he’d ever seen. He was too unique and intelligent for a pet.

Prompto laughed awkwardly. “I dunno, big guy! He’s so smart! It’s like he knows you guys and reacts whenever we say, ‘Noctis’.” The cat mewed at them repeatedly. “And he hates vegetables like Noct. He loves sleeping, and the fur behind his head is styled after Noct!”

“Noctis?” whispered Ignis.

Nyactis cried and clung to him as if he wanted to tell them something—

Wait a minute—

“Oh, dear.”

Prompto groaned. Gladio pinched the bridge of his nose, and Nyactis— _Noctis_ made a sound of fear. All that time, he was taking care of the Crown Prince himself and wasn’t aware. Gods, he was rubbing the Prince’s _belly_. Could he possibly get executed for touching the Royalty like that? Prompto was in huge trouble, probably.

“How in the world did you become a cat, Your Highness?” the Advisor asked, an edge of annoyance in his voice. “Shall we return to the Citadel, Noct? You can’t stay in your... feline grace forever.”

Noctis mewed happily. 

\---

“He’s a dick,” said Prompto with a groan on their way to the Citadel. It felt wrong to insult the Crown Prince, but the others knew that he was simply joking. 

Ignis chuckled next to him, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. “What has he done this time?”

“He thinks just because he’s a cat, he can sneak in while I’m changing clothes! What if I were butt-naked or something, Noct?” he complained. Not that he minded Noctis seeing him shirtless or anything. They’d seen each other a lot—in locker rooms and gyms and such. But Nyactis mischievously entering his room while he was changing—on purpose—was just _too_ hilarious. 

“Now, that was an inappropriate behavior, Your Highness. Such a shame.” Ignis laughed. 

“Quit calling him ‘Your Highness,’ he’s your boyfriend,” Gladio blurted, and then the car fell into an awkward silence.

Ignis clung to the steering wheel, white-knuckled. Prompto’s jaw almost touched his legs as he eyed the other three to make sure he wasn’t hearing things. Noctis’s feline but fascinated face was enough to confirm that indeed, what the Shield said was the truth. He didn’t know whether to be glad that his two friends were happily together or cry that his chance with those handsome men Prompto had crushes on was utterly ruined.

Right as he wanted to say something, Ignis opened his mouth and replied: “He is your boyfriend as well. You are as worried as I am.”

“Oh my gods,” Prompto squeaked with embarrassment. He couldn’t tell who was the other’s boyfriend. If both Ignis and Gladio were the Prince’s partners, did that mean those two were a thing too? “I can’t believe you hid this from me. I’m your friend, guys! How many people know this?!”

Ignis hummed. “It is just King Regis and us. His Majesty was surprised to see us being in a relationship, but he was very kind and accepting.”

“Right,” agreed Gladio with a laugh. Prompto turned his face and watched Noctis yawning in the larger man’s lap and getting cozy there. “If His Highness lifts his furry ass, we can talk about it— ow! You little shit!” Noctis’s claws were digging deep in Gladio’s skin with irritation. Prompto bit back a laugh as he watched the scene. 

Clapping his hands together, he said, “What if he finds some cute female cat and has kittens?! Oh. Em. Gee! Tiny royal kitties!” Noctis mewled, terrified by the suggestion, and Prompto burst into laughter. “Unless we want to get him neutered? What do you say, buddy? Do you want us to remove your—”

“Oh, goodness.” Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, chuckling. “We are absolutely not spaying the Crown Prince of Lucis.”

“We’ll turn one of you guys into a cat if he couldn’t come back. Am I right, little guy?”

“What do you say, princess? You want us as cats?” Gladio chimed in.

Noctis let out a low sound and hurdled over on Prompto’s lap. His eyes widened with surprise. He had two gorgeous boyfriends sitting over there. Why did he choose someone like him—a commoner who was just his friend? 

Ignis tutted, cracking a wry smile. “It seems like Noct has already made up his mind.”

Prompto wished it was true. He would give everything to make it happen. Except, that could _never_ happen.

\---

“He turned to... what?” King Regis asked with disbelief. 

“Well, it is quite complicated, Your Majesty. We found the Prince in a quite... strange condition,” Ignis tried to explain. Telling a father that his son had turned into a cat because of some unknown reasons definitely wasn’t easy. “He turned into a cat.”

Regis covered his mouth and muttered, horrified, “A _cat?_ ” He gasped. “Can I see him?”

“Your Majesty, I don’t think you want to see your son in that condition,” Ignis answered.

Gladio bit the inside of his cheek to hide the wry smile that was growing on his face.

“Please, Ignis. I need to see what the son I’ve raised for 20 years has become.”

With a sigh, Ignis gave the other two a nod. Gladio stepped outside of the room and returned with a frightened Noctis in his arms. Preventing his laughter is such a serious situation was one of the hardest tasks somebody had ever given to Prompto. Noctis looked impossibly _cute_ like that.

King Regis looked like he could pass out any minute. He rubbed his temples to calm himself down. Prompto understood that. Seeing your son as a cat after raising him for years probably felt horrible. 

“Dear six... let me call Cor and Clarus. They might have a solution for this.”

\---

“I am not kissing Noctis—especially not when he’s a cat!”

“Why not? This may be our last chance,” Ignis said.

He lifted his shoulders in a half-shrug. “Dude, those things only happen in the movies. What? Do you think I can kiss the Prince and make him human again? Like a Maiden’s Kiss?!”

The room fell in silence. Ignis lowered himself on the corner of the bed as he stroked the back of Noctis’s soft ears. Not that Prompto didn’t like to kiss his crush, no. He just didn’t want to kiss his crush that was in a cat’s body and then forget it even happened—in front of his two other crushes. His dreams were becoming true in a completely horrible and different way.

“He likes you,” Gladio shot back, and Noctis let out a high-pitched ‘meow’ as he skulked behind Ignis. “I’m sorry for saying this instead of you, Noct, but somebody should be. If that makes you feel better, he can’t stop talking about you – or how great it would be if he could work up the nerves to ask ya to be in a relationship with us. I bet his furry ass over there wants you to kiss him now.”

Ignis cleared his throat. “Very much so. So do I. I like you as well, Prompto. You’re one of the most lovely people I have ever met,” he added.

Prompto’s eyes, if possible, went even wider. He was aching to say something, to say how much he liked those two, but no words came out. He sat there utterly speechless, watching his friends admitting their feelings for him.

“Yeah. Me too, Prom,” Gladio confessed. _All three of them? Together?!_ It was like a dream. It was supposed to be a dream. How could the three most loving, funniest, and most gorgeous men all want somebody like Prompto back? “For gods’ sake, kiss him now so that you can kiss him once he’s human again.”

“I just can't believe I am saying this, but I’m of the opinion that we should do it together. Gladio and I are his boyfriends. You are – our future one, hopefully. This is ridiculous.” Ignis lifted his hand, pressing a digit upon his temple at his own words.

There was a rush of lightheadedness surging through him, and he could feel those familiar flutters in his stomach. The thought of kissing them and being their boyfriend was more than appealing to Prompto. When he noticed he was too close to Gladio’s face, his mouth went dry, and then, “Okay.”

Gladio laughed, raking his fingers through his blond hair and ruffling it. That felt good. _Wow._ Was that how it would feel to get love and affection from the person(s) you liked?

They tried to make it as quick as possible. Prompto held the tiny Noctis in his arms and gave him a boop on the nose. Ignis and Gladio sat next to them. He lifted the cat until they faced each other, putting a kiss on his soft and chubby cheeks. Ignis was next, petting the Prince’s back and chin and kissing the top of his head. Gladio grumbled with irritation, but he eventually gave the cat a peck on his forehead.

Noctis purred at the amount of affection he was getting. Prompto lay on the bed, and the Prince settled on his stomach, gently patting it with his paws. He didn’t notice it when he fell asleep.

\---

Prompto woke up with a heavy weight upon his whole body. His eyes fluttered open with a chocked noise, and he found the Crown Prince of Lucis cuddling with him on the bed—certainly in his human form. The first thing that came to his lips was:

“Noct! For gods’ sake, put some clothes on!”

He hadn’t realized how huge Noctis was until now.

His cat self was adorable. But admittedly, Prompto liked him better when he could talk. The previous night’s happenings were coming back to his mind. He couldn’t help but shut his eyes closed by the thoughts. 

Gladio was also lying down next to them. Ignis, the gentleman he was, had taken the small couch on the other side of the room. All of them had startled awake due to Prompto’s spontaneous shout.

“Noct?” came Ignis’s whisper as he propped himself up on his elbows. “Oh, thank goodness, you’re back. How in the world did you get transformed into a cat in the first place?”

Noctis grinned. “I’m stupid. I wished to do anything just to know if Prompto feels the same about us, but – the gods thought it would be funny to turn me into a _cat_ ”

Gladio laughed next to them, his voice muffled by the pillow. “At least they didn’t turn ya into a spider or somethin’.”

“I would’ve killed you if you were a bug! Ew, imagine a cockroach crawling on us all day,” said Prompto as he faked a grimace. Noctis pouted, putting his head upon the blond’s chest. “Um, guys? What now? Am I, y’know...?”

“Our boyfriends,” Ignis confirmed. He walked to the bed with a warm smile tugging at his lips. “If you are comfortable with it, of course. I believe our confession yesterday was quite overwhelming. But yes, darling, we all love to have you as our partners.”

“Are you kidding me? I think I’ve had a crush on all of you since high school!” he blurted out stupidly. After a short while of hesitation, he continued, “I thought you’d never accept me. But now...? This is more than I could ask for.”

Gladio wrapped an arm around Prompto and pulled him closer to his large and warm body. It felt like a dream he never wanted to wake up from. Those three were soon all his, which was the only thing he’d ever wanted in life. 

“Welcome to your relationship, little guy,” said Gladio. 

“Can I have a kiss?” Noctis asked instead, his voice filled with desperation and happiness. Prompto nodded eagerly and gently pressed their lips together, running a hand through the Prince’s hair. He earned a satisfying hum. It was short but sweet; just like everything he’d imagined in the past years. “Gods, I love you, Prom.”

He inclined his head with agreement. “Me too, Noct.” 

Prompto turned to the other men. He gestured at the bed, urging the Advisor to move closer. Once Ignis was seated with a delicate smile dancing on his lips, he asked for permission and pulled Prompto into a kiss. It wasn’t any longer than with Noct’s, but Ignis cupped his cheeks with those warm hands, and everything got just better. Prompto pulled away with a toothy grin.

“My turn,” Gladio announced and gently kissed him on the lips. Prompto wasn’t sure why he’d always thought that the Shield’s lips would be rough. It was, much to his surprise, even softer than the other guys. Gladio stole a few more kisses just for the hell of it, ruining Prompto’s hair. “You’re adorable, little guy.” 

Gazing at him with heavy-lidded eyes, a laugh slipped from his lips. “So are you, big guy. All of you guys. I’m so lucky to have you all for me.”

“We are yours, Prompto,” responded Ignis as he twirled his blond hair with affection. 

“You’re mine,” he finally said those words after years of hiding it. “And I’m yours. All of you guys. I love you all.”

Those arms were the safest place Prompto could ever be in. It felt like home—love, care, _safety_. He didn’t want to leave them anymore. Maybe happiness wasn’t too far away from him, after all. Those guys were the only definition of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Alinaa_SF)!


End file.
